In the prior application Ser. No. 629,780, there is described a cushion which is adapted to be placed against the back of a chair which contains a vibrator which when operated delivers a massaging effect to the back of a person sitting in a chair. The vibrator is electrically connected to an electrical source, and a simple switch is provided to turn the connection on and off.
It is found that there is a need for regulating the vibrator of such a massaging cushion so that it may be caused to vibrate at a lower amplitude and so deliver a more gentle massaging action on some occasions.
Also it is thought that it would be desirable to provide a spot heating facility which would allow the person sitting in the chair and being treated by massaging action to apply heat to his face, his neck, or to any selected part of his body.
Therefore, we have sought to satisfy both these functions and to provide apparatus which will have this double function. More particularly we have sought apparatus for accomplishing these functions in which the apparatus is contained within a switchbox separate from the cushion and in which the box itself may be moved by the person occupying the chair to apply spot heat to a selected part of his body.